incorporatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Human Resources
"Human Resources" is the third episode of Season 1 of Incorporated. It aired December 14, 2016 on Syfy. __TOC__ Synopsis Corporate espionage, 2074 style: Ben must pull off a con that cheats death itself. Plot "If you hear something yucky, tell Officer Bucky!" So goes the only somewhat disturbing educational cartoon shown to the children of Inazagi employees, encouraging them to report any detrimental comments that Mom or Dad might make about the mighty Corporation. Looking on is Diana Walters, the SVP of Global Resources … and an expectant mother. She doesn't want her unborn child to grow up to be an Inazagi drone, so it's time to make a play for the other team: SPIGA. After a secret bathroom meeting in which Diana reveals Inazagi's plans to develop some sort of super-seed that would allow crops to grow in deserts (and thusly wipe out any corporate competition), Elizabeth Strauss definitely wants to hire her … but recruiting someone from a rival Corporation is quite the convoluted and dangerous task in 2074. In fact, they're going to have to stage Diana's death in order to make it happen … and provide a body to Inazagi. Luckily, Ben knows where to find one, as his inside confidante Jonathan Hendrick informs him that one of the new escorts at Arcadia (one of the notorious Executive Clubs) was gunned down after trying to escape. Desperate to find out if the poor girl was his beloved Elena, Ben shares this intel with Elizabeth and Julian, and the arrangements are made to swap the bodies … an elaborate process that involves Diana being poisoned during a negotiation meeting between SPIGA and Inazagi, revived in an elevator and swapped with the dead escort by the time they all reach the Inazagi suits waiting on the first floor. Unfortunately, the dead escort was given plastic surgery to look like Diana before Ben could get access to the body, so he's not sure if she was Elena or not. Looking through the girl's personal effects seems to confirm his worst fears, though, as he finds the ring that Elena gave to him during their time in the relocation camp … and that he later returned to her when they were reunited in the Red Zone years later. It was during this time that Elena was subjected to extreme brain overload via cram-school technology ... all in the name of trying to score a college scholarship. Ben takes the ring to Theo with the heartbreaking news that Elena is more than likely dead. However, when Theo takes hold of the ring, it scans his DNA and reveals a hidden message from Elena, who gave the ring to a colleague to give to him should her escape attempt from Arcadia be successful. Elena is alive! Meanwhile, Laura is getting more harsh lessons in this world of 'haves' and 'have-nots' as Rachel the housekeeper is caught smuggling $600 worth of bacon out of the Larson household. Laura feels betrayed by this attempted thievery, though Rachel tells her she did it to try to secure a doctor for a sick child living in her building. When Laura tells Rachel to bring the kid to her for examination, every ill tenant of Rachel's building shows up at the servant gate to seek treatment from this Florence Nightingale … which causes the guards to resort to brutal anti-riot techniques. Elsewhere, Ben's rival Roger is trying to gain access to the 'keyhole' tech he swiped from Ben without it attempting to self-destruct upon being tampered with. He takes it to Ramona, an old Red Zone hacker and tech wiz, who offers to program a 'skeleton key' … for a price. Roger starts throwing hundred-dollar bills onto Ramona's desk, but it's not money she wants - it's entertainment. Specifically, she wants to see this up-and-coming suit chase and catch a rat … and then eat it. Roger's just ambitious enough to do it, much to Ramona's amusement. She gives him the goods to crack the keyhole, which reveals Ben's secret surveillance of Elena. Roger grins his sleazy grin … and then coughs up some rat fur. Another day at the office! Trivia * The title of the episode is a reference to a department of a corporate organization. Its purpose is to hire, fire, discipline as well as providing professional growth opportunities for company personnel. * Juku is a Japanese term whose American equivalent would be "tutoring service" or "test preparation center". It serves to prepare students for elite academic institutions, especially High School or University.Category:Episodes Category:Season 1